Sailor Moon Federal
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: After finding a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead, Don McGarrett and Usagi Tsukino learn of a lost kingdom on the moon. However, Don's job as a federal agent also became involved after Usagi's parents were murdered. This is the story of the Sailor Guardians, and how they became federal agents.
1. Sailor Moon

_Two figures are seen as silhouettes in the moonlight. One having long hair, the other wearing a cape. As the sound of a bell is heard, the two move in for a kiss._

* * *

An alarm goes off, signalling it was time for someone to wake up. A man walks in and shakes a young girl to wake her up.

"Wake up, Usagi," the man said, "we need to get ready for school." The girl, now named Usagi, groaned and sat up.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes," the man said, "we have to." Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I had the strangest dream." Usagi said.

"What was it?" The man asked.

"I can't even begin to explain it." Usagi said. The man sighed and left Usagi's room.

"I'm gonna start my workout." The man said. Usagi jumped up and stopped him.

"Be careful, Don." Usagi said. The man, now named Don, looked at her.

"I'm always careful." Don said.

* * *

 **Sailor Moon Federal**

Don and Usagi had gone into the living room and saw Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mom, reading a newspaper.

"Sailor V did it again." She said.

"She's just another vigilante," Don said, "and it makes the job harder."

"You're a federal agent," Shingo, Usagi's brother, said, "you don't have to worry about that."

"I help the locals sometimes," Don said, "even though I barely have jurisdiction."

"You work for NCIS! (Naval Criminal Investigative Service)" Shingo said.

"As a member of the REACT Team," Usagi said, "which is paramount to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police SAT."

"Whatever." Shingo said. Don then sighed and went to get some coffee only to see Kenji Tsukino, Usagi's father, holding a thermos out to him.

"Thanks." Don said.

"No problem," Kenji said, "I made sure it's the way you like it." Don then nodded to Usagi and the two left. They then started to walk to school. As they walked, they saw a group of boys messing with a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. Don remembered the Sailor V article and saw that it was the same mark.

"Hey," Don said, "leave it alone!" The boys then ran as Don ran to the cat. Usagi ran with him and Don knelt down, moving to pick the cat up.

"What are you-" Usagi asked.

"It might be hurt," Don said, interrupting her, "and I don't want it being left on the street." The cat walked to Don and he picked the cat up. Don then held the cat gently. The cat winced as Don's hand went across its side.

"They hurt its side." Usagi said.

"We're bringing it with us." Don said.

"We'll need to explain it to the principal." Usagi said.

"I'll explain it," Don said, "you just get to class and tell our teacher what happened." The cat nuzzled Don and he stood up.

"I'm staying with you," Usagi said, "and that's final." The two then walked to the school and explained everything to the principal. A vet came by and looked at the cat.

"You made the right call," the vet said, "its side is hurt."

"How bad?" Don asked.

"Bruised some ribs," the vet said, "but it should be fine." Don nodded and the vet and principal left.

"What are you going to do?" Usagi asked.

"You know what I'm going to do." Don said. He then did the signs for Dog, Monkey, Rat, and Boar before clapping his hands together. He then placed his hands gently onto the side of the cat that was injured and a greenish aura appeared. The cat's breathing started returning to normal and the injuries were healed within a few moments. Don then stopped and the aura disappeared. The cat stood up and looked at Don, smiling.

"It's feeling a lot better." Usagi said. Don looked around and saw the coast was clear.

"Alright," Don said, "I know you can talk. I also know that mark on your forehead is permanent. Who are you and what do you know about Sailor V?" The cat looked shocked but lowered its head. It then looked serious and sat down.

"My name is Luna," the cat said, "and I know Sailor V is the first of many allies I have. She's a Sailor Guardian."

"What's the mark on your forehead?" Usagi asked.

"It's the symbol of the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium." Luna said.

"Is Sailor V the ruler of Silver Millennium?" Don asked.

"No," Luna said, "Princess Serenity is. However, she's missing. I need to find her."

"What makes you think she's in Tokyo?" Don asked.

"This is the only logical city for her to be in." Luna said.

"Look," Don said, "I just healed you using an ancient technique passed down through my family. I don't even know HOW I came about it, but I have it. If you help me figure out how it's possible, I'll help you find your Princess." Luna nodded.

"When should we start?" Luna asked.

"After school is over." Usagi said.

"What are your names?" Luna asked.

"I'm Don McGarrett," Don said, "this is my friend, Usagi Tsukino." Luna nodded and the principal came back in.

"You'll have to keep the cat with you throughout the day," he said, "no one else will look after it."

"That's fine." Don said. The rest of the day, Don and Usagi looked after Luna. At the end of the day, they went to an arcade to relax. There was a new Sailor V game and Usagi went to an empty one. Don went to another and Luna sat between the two of them. They started playing at the same time and Don was looking serious. He was doing well, where Usagi was struggling. After Usagi had lost all her lives in the game, she saw Don still playing. Don was doing better than ANYONE who played the game. It got to the point where when it got to the final boss, the game tried to insta-kill him, but it failed. Don saw it coming and avoided the attack like a pro. It was then that Don saw an opening and went for it. He went for a combo and it connected.

"It's time to finish this!" The in-game Sailor V said. Don then did the impossible and hit a 1000-hit combo. The game went to the **YOU WIN** screen and several brand new smartphones dropped, as well as a pen. Don put the phones in his bag and put the pen in his jacket pocket. The pen had a design on it that Luna smiled at. Don then went to leave, but he heard something on the game.

"You have the new high score," a voice said, "insert your initials." Don inserted his initials and his high score was saved.

"That's awesome, Don!" Usagi said.

"You've unlocked a bonus level!" A voice said. Don then grinned and got ready. The bonus level started and Don fought off every enemy he came across. He got to the level boss and saw something off. He looked closely and saw a bomb.

'If I land a close range attack,' Don thought, 'this level will be over. I can't let that happen.' Don connected with a long range attack and the bomb on the boss exploded, removing all the HP it had.

"Level cleared!" A voice said.

"Select your prize!" The in-game Sailor V said. Don saw something that intrigued him.

'What is this?' Don thought. Don went to the item and looked at the description.

"A gold bracelet with the symbol of the Assassin's Order." The in-game Sailor V said.

"The Hell's the Assassin's Order?" Don asked himself. Don selected it.

"Will you select this as your prize?" The in-game Sailor V asked.

"Might as well," Don said, "I'll need to investigate on what the Assassin's Order is." Don confirmed it and the bracelet dropped.

"Thank you for playing!" A voice said. Don picked the bracelet up and put it on. Usagi looked at it and was in awe.

"I wish I could get something like that!" She said. Don chuckled and the three of them left. As they left, Don saw a man on the NCIS Most Wanted board right outside. Don got a serious look and Luna became concerned.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Usagi," Don said, "take Luna and get somewhere safe." Don reached into his bag and pulled out a SIG Sauer P229.

"Be careful, Don." Usagi said. Don handed his bag to Usagi and looked at her.

"I'm always careful." Don said. Luna jumped into the bag and Don went towards the man.

'If I remember correctly,' Don thought, 'this guy is an international arms dealer responsible for giving guns to known terrorist groups.' Don rose his SIG and aimed at the man.

"Antoine Holmes!" Don said. The man looked at Don and froze.

'Got him.' Don thought. Antoine then pulled out a revolver and aimed.

"DROP IT, ANTOINE!" A local cop said, having his sidearm aimed at him.

"YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" Another said. Antoine dropped his gun and rose his hands, getting on his knees and surrendering. One of the locals went to him and put his hands behind him, restraining him.

"Antoine Holmes," Don said, holstering his SIG, "you're under arrest for international acts of terrorism." The locals then took him to a car that was parked and Don looked at them.

"Take him to the Naval Base in Osaka," Don said, "make sure you let them know you're bringing in an international terrorist." The locals nodded and drove off. Don sighed and went to where Usagi and Luna were. Usagi smiled and nodded.

"Let's go ho- Hey! Watch where you're walking, jerk!" Usagi said, someone bumping into her. The one that bumped into her turned around.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't see you." Usagi blushed and Don facepalmed.

"What's your name?" Don asked.

"Mamoru Chiba." The man said.

"I'm Don McGarrett," Don said, "that's Usagi Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you." Mamoru said.

"Anyways," Don said, "how about you watch where you're going instead of where you've been?"

"Right," Mamoru said, "sorry." He then walked off and Don sighed.

"Let's go." Don said. They then walked home and Luna smiled.

* * *

 _ **Location: Somewhere in the North Pole**_

A man held a hand out and grinned.

"Being who serves our Great Ruler," the man said, "gather energy from mankind and bring me the Legendary Silver Crystal." A figure had bowed and then disappeared. The man chuckled evilly.

* * *

 _ **Location: A Jewelry Store in Tokyo**_

Don and Usagi had gone into a jewelry store. The mom of one of Usagi's friends owned it and Don was looking around. He then sensed an odd aura and looked around.

'Where is that coming from?' Don thought. He started to focus and saw his vision change. He saw Usagi and Luna in blue, everyone else in grey, and one figure in red.

"What the Hell?" Don whispered. He couldn't explain it, but his vision had helped him identify a potential threat. He approached the person and saw that it was the owner of the store.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Sorry," Don said, "I'm just trying to look at the discount pile." The owner moved out of the way and Don's vision returned to normal. The owner was still seen in red and everyone else was normal. The owner then went to the backroom and had disappeared from Don's range of vision. Usagi went to him and he snapped out of it.

"We should get home." Usagi said.

"Yeah," Don said, "let's go." They then left and went back home. They went to bed the moment they got back. However, Luna had woken the both of them up and sat on the window sill.

"Why so late?" Usagi asked.

"Does it have to do with the weird vibe I got off the store owner?" Don asked.

"It does," Luna said, "and the two of you have to stop her."

'Maybe this has to do with why my vision changed and how she was in red.' Don thought.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"You're a Sailor Guardian like Sailor V is, Usagi." Luna said.

"What about me?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure," Luna said, "but I know you can help us. I trust you." Luna then gave Usagi a brooch and Usagi looked at it.

"It's beautiful!" She said, putting it on. The brooch then started glowing and Luna smiled.

"I knew it." Luna said.

"What the Hell?" Don asked.

'Tell Usagi to say "Moon Prism Power, Make Up," Don.' A voice said.

'What the Hell? Who said that?!' Don thought.

'Just trust me,' the voice said, 'we have a common enemy. Tell her to say it.'

"Usagi," Don said, "say the words 'Moon Prism Power, Make Up!' Don't ask why, just do it!" Usagi looked at Don but nodded.

"Moon Prism Power," Usagi said, "Make Up!" Usagi then transformed into a Sailor Guardian.

"Whoa!" Don said. He then turned away and started to remove the perverted thoughts from his head.

"Luna," Usagi said, "what's wrong with Don?"

"I don't know." She said. Afterwards, Don felt a presence outside and became alert. He looked outside and saw a man in a tuxedo and mask. He went out the window and the man ran. Don pursued and Usagi soon followed. Don soon caught up with the guy and tackled him. The man struggled, but was turned over by Don. Don removed the mask and saw that it was the guy they met earlier.

"Mamoru?" Don asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to look in."

"Why did you?!" Don asked.

"I felt a weird energy and felt the need to check it out." Mamoru said. The four then heard a scream and Don looked at where they were.

"That jewelry store we were at earlier is just down the block!" Don said.

"Let's go!" Usagi said. They all then ran to it and saw a weird being.

"What the?!" Mamoru asked.

"Is this real?!" Usagi asked.

"Holy shit!" Don said. Don then ran in and stopped the being.

"Leave her alone!" Usagi said. The moonlight hit her just right and her silhouette was shown.

"Who are you people?" The being asked.

"Just call me Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru said, his mask back on.

"Special Agent Don Reagan McGarrett," Don said, "Naval Criminal Investigative Service REACT Team."

"What about you?" The being asked. Usagi smiled and Don grinned.

'Do it, Usagi.' Don thought.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit," Usagi said, "Guardian of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, huh?" The being asked.

"Good to know there's someone else that can fight." A voice said. Don looked up and knew who it was.

"Sailor V," Don said, "or should I said, Princess Serenity." Sailor V tensed up and looked at Don.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"The symbol on your forehead," Don said, "it matches the one on Luna's. I can tell you're only the temporary one until the real one shows up."

'How much does he know?' Sailor V thought.

'You know more than you think.' The voice said.

'Seriously,' Don thought, 'who the Hell are you?!'

'Patience.' The voice said.

"I don't care if there are five of you," the being said, "I will find the Legendary Silver Crystal!"

"In your dreams." Don said. The bracelet on Don's wrist started glowing and Don knew the words to say.

'You will now see your ancestry, Don. Including who I am.' The voice said. Don then saw the history of the Assassin's Order. He then knew who his ancestor was and grinned.

'Hard to believe,' Don thought, 'but I have a pirate as my ancestor. Here I am working for NCIS, when my ancestor was the legendary Edward Kenway.'

'Now you know, mate.' The voice said.

"What's going on?!" The being asked.

"Seems he's not the only reincarnation." Sailor V said.

"Huh?!" The being asked.

"Nothing is True," Don said, "Everything is Permitted!" Don was then surrounded by a bright light. When the light faded, he was wearing Edward Kenway's Assassin Robes with all the weapons he had.

"WHAT?!" The being yelled.

"That's right," Don said, grinning, "I'm the very reincarnation of the Pirate Assassin, Edward Kenway." The being growled and charged, but Don blocked and sent the being flying. Sailor V jumped up and kicked the being to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor V said.

"Usagi!" Don said.

"DO IT NOW!" They yelled, simultaneously. Usagi was confused until Mamoru pointed to her tiara. She touched the jewel on it and and it started spinning. Usagi grinned and Don nodded.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi said. She then threw the tiara and it sliced the being in two. Usagi, Don, and Sailor V transformed back and Don saw that he recognized Sailor V.

"Minako Aino?!" Don asked. Minako smiled and a white cat jumped onto her shoulder. Luna smiled and jumped onto Usagi's shoulder.

"Good to know you're here, too, Artemis." Luna said.

"Same with you, Luna." Artemis said. Minako and Artemis then jumped down and went to them.

"What Don said is true," Minako said, "I'm just posing as Princess Serenity until the real one shows up. In reality, I'm Sailor Venus. Guardian of Love and Truth. I'm the leader of the Sailor Guardians, Princess Serenity's bodyguards." Don nodded and Usagi smiled.

"Good to know I'm not alone." She said.

"Let's go ho-" Don said. However, he was interrupted by a Naval Convoy showing up outside. Don walked outside and saw Navy SEALs. One of them approached him.

"Agent McGarrett," he said, "we need your assistance in transporting the prisoner."

"Got my gear?" Don asked. The SEAL then held out Don's bag and Don nodded. He then suited up and geared up. He nodded and the others went to him.

"We want to go with." Usagi said.

"It's too dangerous." Don said.

"We don't care," Minako said, "we want to help. Plus, we don't have any other way home."

"We have room in the transport for them." The SEAL said.

"We'll stay silent." Mamoru said.

"Let's go," Don said, "but give them vests first. If possible, give them handguns. I'll do a quick lesson on gun safety first." The SEAL nodded and left. Don pulled out his SIG Sauer P229 and did a lesson of firearms safety. They all understood and were given protective vests and SIG Sauers. They were given holsters and they put the holsters on their waists. Don then nodded and they all got in the transport. Antoine Holmes was grinning as they were moving again. After a few minutes, the transport was attacked. Usagi had gotten a call about her parents before it happened and Don sent locals to her house. However, things went South fast. After the transport was attacked, Antoine tried to escape. Don stopped him, but Antoine had drawn a gun. He was about to shoot, but Don got to him first. Don had shot three times and Antoine fell down. Minako ran to him and checked his pulse.

"No! No, no!" She said. The man called again and Usagi was scared.

"Antoine, what happened?" The man asked.

"Madara." Don said.

"Put Antoine on the phone." Madara said.

"Madara listen." Don said.

"My brother's dead," Madara said, "isn't he?"

"Don't do this, Madara! They're innocent!" Usagi said.

"Then so is Usagi's family." Madara said. Three shots then rang out.

"NO!" Don and Usagi yelled. They then saw an unmarked police car and Don ran to it.

"Federal agent," Don said, "we need this car!" The locals got out and Don got in it. The others got in as well and Don raced to Usagi's house. When he got there, he saw a Coroner's van and parked. He jumped out and ran in. He saw Antoine's brother, Madara Holmes, and his crew dead. However, he also saw the bodies of Usagi's family. Don went outside and saw Usagi. Mamoru knew from the look on Don's face.

"He didn't." Mamoru said. A single tear rolled down Don's face.

"They're gone." Don said. Usagi's eyes watered.

"NO!" Usagi yelled. She tried to run past Don, but he caught her and held her close. Usagi then dropped to her knees and cried.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. This is all my fault." Don said.

"It's not your fault," Minako said, "it was Madara's. He pulled the trigger, not you."

"We need a place to stay for the night." Don said.

"I have spare rooms at my place," Mamoru said, "you can stay there." They then got back in the car and Don drove to Mamoru's place. No one said a word.

'Shingo, Kenji, Ikuko,' Don thought, 'I hope you can forgive me.' They all then went to bed, not saying a word the whole night.


	2. Sailor Mercury

After the death of Usagi's family, Don was struggling to sleep at night. Minako noticed this and became worried. When he went to the psychologist about it, he was diagnosed with acute PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and was told to take some time off work. However, Minako called the psychologist out. The psychologist then admitted that Don was experiencing "Survivor's Guilt," and thought he was responsible for Usagi's family getting murdered. Even though he was cleared, he still felt responsible. Usagi went and showed that it was Madara's fault because he sent the team. Don then broke down crying and Minako comforted him. Don then pointed out that if he hadn't shot Antoine, Madara wouldn't have shot Usagi's family. Usagi countered that by pointing out that Madara was a terrorist. Even if Don hadn't shot Antoine, even if Antoine had gotten away, Madara would have still shot Usagi's family to make sure they never talked. That got Don to stop putting himself down and look towards the future. He looked at Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru. Don smiled and nodded.

* * *

Days after that happened, they all went on with their normal lives. Don had helped Usagi and Minako with their homework when they needed it and Mamoru helped them look for a place to stay while Usagi's house was in the process of being cleared as a crime scene. Don then saw something that caught his attention.

"Luna," Don said, "Artemis, who's that person that was sealed away by Princess Serenity?"

"Queen Metalia," Luna said, "why?"

"Because that thing we fought days ago works for her." Don said.

"That means she was unsealed." Luna said.

"Yup," Don said, "and she'll be after the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Who's the next person under Queen Metalia?" Mamoru asked.

"Queen Beryl," Don said, "and apparently she has four Kings working for her."

"How so?" Minako asked.

"Who did Princess Serenity fall in love with?" Don asked.

"The first Prince of Earth," Artemis said, "Endymion."

"His bodyguards," Don said, "which were named after minerals. Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Nephrite."

"No way!" Usagi said.

"There's a way to help them," Don said, "we need to find the remaining Sailor Guardians and Prince Endymion. Hopefully, that will break the seal."

"Great," Minako said, "one more person to find."

'He might be closer than you think.' Don thought. He did research on the Legendary Silver Crystal, Silver Millenium, Princess Serenity, and other things from that time period as well as the Assassin's Order. It was shocking, but Don knew the truth. Usagi was the real Princess Serenity and Mamoru was Prince Endymion. He ended up pulling strings and got Minako, Mamoru, and Usagi in NCIS as Probationary Agents. Don was their training agent, meaning he was in charge of them. He made sure they knew the essentials of investigating, weapon safety, and raids. They caught on fast and soon became official agents and were assigned to Don's REACT Team. They then got permission to carry firearms with them, but they had to stay hidden until needed. Don decided to have his SIG in a holster on his waist, having it hidden under his jacket. Mamoru took to wearing a different kind of holster and hid it under his jacket as well. Usagi and Minako kept theirs in their bags and out of sight. All of them kept their badges and credentials with them at all times. The day would come when they needed them. Don had learned about a new cram school and was offered a disk from it. He accepted it but kept it in its case to make sure it wasn't tampered with. He needed to investigate it. About this time, a new student by the name of Ami Mizuno was hanging out with Minako and Usagi.

"Hey, Don," Usagi said, having Ami with her, "have you met Ami yet?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," Don said, "it's nice to meet you. Don McGarrett." Don held a hand out and Ami shook it.

"Ami Mizuno," she said, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure's all mine." Don said.

"I invited her to hang out with us today," Usagi said, "is that okay?"

"That's fine," Don said, "Mamoru's gonna meet us there."

"Mamoru?" Ami asked.

"He's a friend," Usagi said, "you can trust him." After school got out, the three went to the Game Crown and saw Mamoru with Minako.

"Ami-chan!" Minako said.

"Hey, Minako." Ami said. Mamoru smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said, holding a hand out, "Mamoru Chiba." Ami shook his hand.

"Ami Mizuno." She said.

"So," Usagi said, "how good are you at games?" Ami smiled.

"Depends on which one." She said.

"How about the Sailor V game?" Don said.

"That's a new one," Ami said, "but I'm interested. Who has the highest score?"

"I do." Don said, shocking her.

"You're kidding!" Ami said.

"Nope," Usagi said, "he's not. I was there when he did it. You can even ask the manager here."

"Readers excuse my language," Ami said, "but damn!" Everyone was confused.

"What readers?" Don, Usagi, Mamoru, and Minako asked, simultaneously. (There IS such thing as a Fourth Wall, Ami! Try not to break it!)

"Moving on," Don said, "want to try and beat it?"

"I don't think I can beat your score," Ami said, "but let's see if I can match it." They then went to an empty machine and Ami started playing. She was doing great from the very start, but not as great as Don was. She soon beat the game and two pens dropped. Ami picked both up and gave one to Usagi. They then left the Game Crown and walked around town. They then passed the new cram school and Don had his vision changed. The supervisor for it was in red.

'I knew it,' Don thought, 'there IS more to that school than meets the eye. I need to keep watch on that supervisor.'

"So," Usagi said, "you start going there tomorrow, huh, Ami?"

"Yeah," Ami said, "I hear they offered Don a spot."

"No way," Don said, "I don't trust cram schools."

"If you say so." Ami said. The next day, Don started to analyze the disk that he had received from the supervisor of the cram school. He found a hidden message within it and gathered the others. When he told them about it, they were shocked.

"No way!" Usagi said.

"That means Ami might be in trouble." Mamoru said.

"Probably," Don said, "we should check the place out after school today."

"I agree with Don," Minako said, "anyone else?"

"I speak for both me and Usagi when I say that we're checking the place out." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded and Don nodded as well.

"We'll meet up outside the school after the last bell," Don said, "then we're going to the cram school to check it out." The others nodded and Don looked at his bracelet.

'I need to be careful about this,' Don thought, 'no one but the other Sailor Guardians can know of me being an Assassin.'

"See you after school." Mamoru said. The others nodded and they all parted ways. After school ended, they all met up and went to the cram school. Don saw the guards and grinned.

"Looks like we have a way in." Don said.

"How?" Minako asked. Don pulled out his wallet and they all got the message.

"Let's go." Mamoru said, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, having an added addition under his jacket. They then ran towards the entrance.

"Hey," one of the guards said, "stop!" They all then showed their credentials.

"Federal Agents," Don said, "we got a report of an unhinged Marine!"

"Let us through!" Usagi said. Moments later, Don followed the footprints that lead to the room the supervisor was in and saw Ami.

"Ami's in there," Don said, "and so is the supervisor."

"How should we play this out?" Usagi said. Just then, Don saw a Marine that was AWOL and wanted for questioning in a murder. He saw a gun on the Marine and grinned.

"We've got an AWOL Marine in there who's armed." He said.

"The one wanted for questioning in a murder?" Mamoru asked.

"Looks like there really IS an unhinged Marine here." Minako said. Don drew his sidearm and the others drew theirs. They split up and went on separate sides of the door. Don nodded and Mamoru slid the door open. Don went in first, weapon aimed at the Marine.

"NCIS," Don yelled, "SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"

"DON'T MOVE, MARINE!" Mamoru yelled. The Marine surrendered and Ami looked at them.

"Guys?" Ami asked herself. Usagi then went up to the Marine and stood him up.

"Hands behind your head," she said, "interlock your fingers." The Marine complied and Usagi removed the weapon from the Marine's waist. Minako took it from her.

"Weapon secured." Minako said.

"On your knees!" Don ordered. The Marine complied and Don touched Mamoru's back. Mamoru then went to the Marine and went behind him, holstering his sidearm and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"The Corps been looking for you, Marine," Mamoru said, restraining the Marine, "and so have we. Get up." The Marine stood up and Don, Usagi, and Minako holstered their sidearms. Two Marine CID Agents then took the Marine into custody and Don looked at them.

"Take him to Osaka," Don said, "NCIS has questions for him."

"Yes, sir." One of them said. The two then led the Marine out and the supervisor approached Don.

"I'm surprised you showed up quickly," she said, "I didn't expect NCIS to respond so fast. I sent them a tip five minutes ago."

"We know," Don said, "that's why we came here. You did the right thing by informing us. However, we still have something to clear up."

"I'll answer any questions you have." The supervisor said. Don then showed the disk.

"I found a hidden message in this program," Don said, "something about finding an item called the 'Legendary Silver Crystal.' Do you know anything about that?" The supervisor tensed up and Don glared. Ami looked at Don and saw the bracelet on his wrist.

'That mark on the bracelet,' Ami thought, 'that belongs to the Assassin's Order.' She then saw a flash of Silver Millennium and her eyes widened. A mark appeared on her forehead and the supervisor looked at her in shock.

"What?!" She asked. Don nodded and the pen Ami had glowed.

"Let's do it!" Don said, raising his bracelet.

"Moon Prism Power," Usagi said, "Make Up!"

"Venus Power," Minako said, "Make Up!" Ami seemed to know what to say and rose her pen.

"Mercury Power," Ami said, "Make Up!"

"Nothing is True," Don said, "Everything is Permitted!" They all then transformed and the supervisor glared.

"Who are you people?!" She asked.

"Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit," Usagi said, "Guardian of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit," Minako said, "Guardian of Love! Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I'll punish you!"

"Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit," Ami said, "Guardian of Knowledge and Justice! Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent!" The supervisor looked at Don and glared.

"You bastard!" She said. She then turned into a Youma and Don went defensive.

"I knew something was off about you." Don said. The Youma then charged, aiming for Don. Don drew the blades at his side and blocked the attack.

"Who are you?" The supervisor asked.

"Tell the Four Kings they can call me 'Assassin' if they want." Don said. He then parried and sliced the supervisor, sending her back. Ami saw the look in the supervisor's eyes and knew what to do.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami said. The area then became like a huge smokescreen and the supervisor couldn't see anything.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako said. She then restrained the supervisor and Don grinned. He sheathed the twin blades at his sides and charged at the supervisor, revealing Hidden Blades. Don then stabbed the supervisor in her arm sockets and moved out of the way for Mamoru to render her legs useless by shooting her knees.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!" Don, Mamoru, Ami, and Minako said, simultaneously.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi said. She then threw her Tiara and it sliced the supervisor, turning her to dust and clay. Moments later, they had gone to where Don and Usagi had been set up and Ami smiled.

"I think I can understand everything," she said, "but how will we find the others."

"That's why we're also federal agents," Minako said, "so we can figure out who the next one is." Don then revealed a board and Usagi nodded.

"We have Sailor Moon," Don said, "which is Usagi." Don then put Usagi's ID photo next to the words "SAILOR MOON" and held up Minako's ID photo.

"Sailor Venus," Mamoru said, "which is Minako, who's posing as Princess Serenity until the seal on the real one breaks." Don put Minako's photo next to the words "SAILOR VENUS" and looked at Usagi.

"Now," Usagi said, handing Don Ami's ID photo, "we have Sailor Mercury, which is you, Ami." Don put Ami's photo next to the words "SAILOR MERCURY" and looked at the board.

"Which means all we have left are Sailor Mars," Don said, "Sailor Jupiter, Prince Endymion, and Princess Serenity."

"Any potentials for them?" Ami asked, getting used to investigating.

"For Sailor Mars," Don said, holding up pictures, "a shrine maiden named Rei Hino. For Sailor Jupiter, a student named Makoto Kino."

"What about Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity?" Ami asked.

"That's where things get tricky." Minako said.

"The potential for Prince Endymion is Mamoru," Don said, placing the pictures under the word "POTENTIALS" and looking back at Ami, "and the potential for the REAL Princess Serenity is Usagi. It's not confirmed, these are just potentials."

"Got it," Ami said, "so, why did you have me take the photo."

"For your ID," Don said, "and credentials."

"Starting tomorrow," Mamoru said, "you'll be a NCIS Probationary Agent."

"I'm a fast learner," Ami said, "so I'll probably do good."

"Probably." Minako said.

"It's pretty late," Usagi said, "looks like Ami's staying the night."

"I'll get the guest room set for her." Don said.

"I'll handle that," Minako said, "you need your sleep, Don."

"You sure?" Don asked.

"I'm sure," Minako said, "get some sleep." Don then nodded and put the board away. They all then went to bed. Don, however, had woken up early in the night. He ended up getting some late night cravings and went to the kitchen, only to see Ami.

"Late night cravings?" Don asked. Ami looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "namely something to drink."

"Understandable." Don said. He went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Ami and she took it. They then opened it and drunk it all in one go. They threw the bottles away and Ami smiled.

"See you in the morning, Don." Ami said. Don nodded. The two went back to bed and Don went to sleep. What he saw in his dream would surprise him to no end.


	3. Sailor Mars

Five days after Ami became a Sailor Guardian and a federal agent, they started to look for their next Guardian, and the Legendary Silver Crystal if possible. That is, until Don had a realization.

"If the seal on Princess Serenity isn't broken," he said, "then the Legendary Silver Crystal won't be found. We find her, we find the crystal."

"That makes sense," Usagi said, "and we have the means of doing so."

"This needs to stay on the down low." Mamoru said.

"It will be," Minako said, "and we'll make sure of it."

"No one must know of our search." Ami said.

"It's agreed," Don said, "we'll keep this silent." Don then got a message from the Director of NCIS, stating that him and his team are now part of the MCRT, but all of them can keep their gear.

"It's getting late," Minako said, "we should turn in for the night."

"Yeah," Don said, "let's go." However, Don noticed a truck and stopped everyone. He drew his weapon and went to the door. When he heard a knock, he nodded to Mamoru.

"Who is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Agents Ripenship and Shun," a voice said, "NCIS. We're from the Osaka base." Don sighed and holstered his weapon, opening the door.

"You scared the shit outta me, Ron." Don said.

"Didn't mean to," Ron said, "I was just dropping your new truck and cars off. This place is practically home for all of you now, so why not turn it into your place of business?"

"I planned on it." Don said.

"Here's the keys," Ron said, "good luck, McGarrett."

"I'll need it." Don said. He then closed the door and Ami smiled.

"We have a truck now." She said.

"MCRT," Don said, "but we can keep our original gear."

"Alright," Minako said, "but we need to keep our training up."

"Yeah," Don said, heading to his room, "I wouldn't change that for anything." The others went to bed and they all fell asleep. However, Don had woken up at five in the morning in a sweat. He couldn't believe what he saw, and it scared the Hell outta him. Luna and Artemis sensed this and went to him.

"You okay?" Luna asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Don said. He then went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He then thought about what he Hell he was dreaming of.

* * *

 _It was dark all around. Three headstones visible._

 _"Hello," Don said, "is anyone there?" He turned around and saw the eyes of Usagi's family. They were black as night._

 _"You must pay." A voice said. He reached for his sidearm, only to find it replaced with a phone case._

 _"What the Hell?" Don asked._

 _"You must pay!" The voice said, a bit louder. He looked around and saw a man approaching him at a fast speed, holding a knife. He went to defend himself and saw he was chained to concrete. He looked at the face of the man and saw and it was Jadeite._

 _"Don't do this, Jadeite!" Don said._

 _"I'm sorry, Demion." Jadeite said._

 _"Who?" Don asked._

 _"I'm sorry!" Jadeite said. The face of a demon appeared in front of him, his eyes glowing bright red._

 _"YOU MUST PAY!" The demon yelled._

* * *

The door opened, snapping Don out of it. He looked and saw Minako standing there.

"You okay?" She asked.

"We need to visit that shrine maiden," Don said, "today."

"Any reason?" Minako asked. The demon flashed in Don's mind and he started sweating again.

"I think I'm being haunted by a demon." Don said. When Don said that, Minako looked shocked.

"Oh, shit." Minako said.

"We need to see her." Don said.

"Urgently." Minako said. The two got dressed and went to Hikawa Shrine, where a shrine maiden was sweeping.

"We're not expecting anyone currently." She said. Don showed his badge and ID.

"NCIS," Don said, "we need you to make an exception. I might be haunted by a demon." The shrine maiden dropped her broom and ran to Don.

"What color eyes?" She asked.

"Red," Don said, "and not dark. The eyes were as red as your skirt is."

"Come inside," the maiden said, "both of you." Minako and Don went inside and Don sat in front of the fire, still sweating.

"He worried two cats that we have," Minako said, "they had to wake me up."

"How did the demon appear to you?" The maiden asked.

"In a dream," Don said, "I can't even begin to explain it."

"Let the fire show your dream." The maiden said. Don stared into the fire and it rose after a few minutes. It was then the dream was shown in the flames. After it ended, the maiden and Minako looked at Don.

"What the Hell was that?" Minako asked.

"I don't know." Don said.

"You are being haunted by a demon," the maiden said, "a demon of dreams. The eyes are new to me, but this may be one of your own creation. A demon of self-guilt."

"I don't think it is." Minako said.

"Why is that?" The maiden asked.

"In that dream," Minako said, "before the demon appeared, that man called him Deimon."

"Deimon," Don said, "it sounds like 'demon' but pronounced 'Damon.' What if he was trying to say 'Dymion?' Like 'Endymion.' Wouldn't that make sense?"

"It would," the maiden said, "and it might explain the demon that appeared. I wish to perform a ritual. To summon the demon haunting you."

"Would it require using my body as the vessel?" Don asked.

"No," the maiden said, "it won't. I assure you." Don nodded and the maiden motioned for him to lie down. He did so and closed his eyes.

'I hope this works.' Minako thought. The maiden started praying and opened her eyes after a few minutes.

"Demon who haunts this man," she said, "show yourself. Reveal your form in the flames of the Sacred Fire. May this grant you passage so we may communicate!" The flames rose and took form as a demon with red eyes appeared.

"I am the demon who haunts this man," the demon said, "who dare summons my presence?!"

"We do." Minako said. Don opened his eyes and saw the demon in the fire. He jumped back and stood his ground. The demon growled at Don.

"You must pay for what you've caused!" The demon said.

"Who are you?!" Don asked.

"My name is Kusagami," the demon said, "I am a Demon of Vengeance."

"Like a Ghost Rider? Satan's bounty hunter?" Don asked.

"That's the Spirit of Vengeance," Kusagami said, "I'm the Demon of Vengeance."

"Why are you haunting him?!" Minako asked.

"Because he's caused pain in his friend's heart," Kusagami said, "pain that could have been prevented had he let that man go." Don knew what that meant.

"You mean," Don said, "you're haunting me because I wouldn't let Antoine Holmes go free. You're haunting me because I wouldn't let an international terrorist, an international arms dealer, an international fugitive, an all around international DICK free?!"

"If you had," Kusagami said, "Usagi's parents would still be alive."

"The bastard was a terrorist! Madara, Antoine's BROTHER, would have killed Usagi's parents without a second thought after his brother was released!" Don said.

"You don't feel guilt?" Kusagami asked.

"Of course I feel guilt," Don said, "I feel guilt everyday! If Antoine hadn't been shot, Madara AND Antoine would be in custody right now, facing international charges of trafficking! Am I sad the bastard's dead? Hell no! But I still feel the guilt of him being killed!" Kusagami nodded and showed a contract.

"What you saw in your dream," Kusagami said, "was your past life. You're not only the reincarnation of Edward Kenway, but you're also the reincarnation of someone from ancient times. A time after the Isu were destroyed."

"Was his name Dymion?" The maiden asked.

"Yes," Kusagami said, "it was. You were a Guardian of the Earth, but you were known as a 'Sicarius.' You were an Assassin. Like Bayek of Siwa, you laid the foundation for the Assassin's Order. You also assisted in defeating Queen Metalia with Queen Serenity. However, you were betrayed by the Four Knights of Earth after Endymion's death, and were killed by Jadeite."

"Let me guess," Don said, "a sword to the heart as I was chained to concrete."

"Why are you telling us this?" Minako asked.

"Because I've been haunting the wrong soul," Kusagami said, "and I want to apologize. This is a contract made by the one who asked me to haunt you. He violated the terms, and you have made me realize that."

"Who was it?" Don asked.

"It was the man you mentioned," Kusagami said, "Madara Holmes. He had made this contract with me thinking you had done wrong, when it was him." Kusagami then burned the contract and the maiden nodded.

"Does this mean you'll leave him alone?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Kusagami said, "I'll stop haunting him. However, Prince Endymion had made a contract with me to break the seal of Dymion's reincarnation so that he may help seal Queen Metalia should the time come."

"I should inform you," Don said, "that Queen Metalia has already been unsealed. She has one other with her, Queen Beryl. The Four Knights of Earth are now known as the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom. If I can stop one, I should be able to stop the others." Kusagami nodded and rose a hand.

"The others must leave." Kusagami said.

"The one I came with is a Sailor Guardian," Don said, "specifically Sailor Venus. She is posing as Princess Serenity until the seal on the true one breaks. The shrine maiden is a potential for Sailor Mars, and she's a fellow Assassin." The maiden looked at Don in shock.

"How did you-" She asked.

"You have the Assassin's Order symbol on that ring." Don said, interrupting her.

"Very well," Kusagami said, "I shall leave. In my place, the soul of Dymion will appear."

"The contract is no more," the maiden said, "and your link to him has been severed! Evil be exorcised!" The maiden swiped a seal over the flames and Kusagami disappeared. Don stopped sweating and memories of his past life as Dymion appeared. When the memories stopped, his bracelet started glowing. A figure appeared in the fire, and it was one he recognized.

"Mentor Auditore." Don said.

"Your bracelet is outdated for your memories," the Mentor said, "this shall be your new one!" Flames went to the bracelet and surrounded it. Don was prepared to be burned, but he didn't feel anything from the flames. Instead, he watched as a Navy blue stone with the Assassin's Order symbol within it was on the bracelet, which had been polished to show off the gold that had been covered in dirt. The flames died down and Don looked at the maiden.

"You're Rei Hino, correct?" He asked.

"I am," Rei said, "what are your names?"

"Don McGarrett and Minako Aino." Don said. Rei nodded and motioned for them to follow her. They followed and Rei led her to a secret entrance to where a whole arsenal was.

"Holy Mother of God!" Minako said.

"There's gotta be over a million weapons here!" Don said.

"Since you're an Assassin," Rei said, "I figured you could use some weapons."

"I'm also a federal agent with a gun." Don said.

"Plus," Minako said, "he carries a K-BAR with him. Even at school."

"Okay," Rei said, "but can he get out of situations with it."

"I have advanced martial arts training," Don said, "including Kung Fu, Jeet Kun Doe, Tang Soo Do, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Tae Kwon Doe, and American MMA."

"Okay," Rei said, "so you can fight. Have you had to in the field against enemies?"

"I watched him take a Marine who was cranked up on PCP and Meth to the floor with only five moves." Minako said.

"I'm impressed," Rei said, "you might just become a Master Assassin. Already you've achieved an Assassin rank higher than mine. The Mentor of the Japanese Brotherhood would want to speak with you and test your skills."

"If they want to talk," Don said, "they can speak through you." Rei smiled and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Don." Rei said. Don shook Rei's hand and Minako looked at her phone.

"Shit," Minako said, "we need to go. The others are probably worried about us."

"Before you do," Rei said, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What about?" Don asked.

* * *

 ** _Location: Bus Stop near Hikawa Shrine_**

Rei was waiting at the bus stop as she had a panicked look on her face. She saw the bus and looked at the face of the driver. She gasped when she saw it was Jadeite. She went to run, but she was attacked and dragged onto the bus.

* * *

 ** _Hours earlier..._**

 ** _Location: Juuban District Middle School Library_**

"The Demon Six PM Bus?" Usagi asked.

"Apparently," Don said, "several people have been reported missing. The most recent being a young girl that went to the shrine. I looked into it and discovered that a Navy dependent had disappeared, along with a Navy contractor."

"So," Mamoru said, "all these people were taken from a bus on the Sendaizakaue route?"

"Which goes right by Hikawa Shrine." Don said.

"Then we should set a trap." Ami said.

"We have." Minako said.

"I suspect Jadeite to be behind it." Don said.

"So," Usagi said, "what's the plan?"

"Simple." Minako said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Usagi and I will wait here until the bus goes past," Don said, "then we'll race after it and latch on. After that, we'll see where it goes. If I'm right, it'll take us to the Dark Kingdom. That's where we'll find everyone."

"After that," Minako said, "Ami will look for a tracker that Don will have on him. He'll activate it once him and Usagi latch onto the bus. Once that happens, we should be able to track where they go."

"We'll give a signal," Don said, "and that will be your cue to teleport to where we are and help us take Jadeite down."

"Think you can handle that?" Minako asked. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Then let's get prepared for it." Don said.

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

 _ **Location: Intersection in Downtown Tokyo**_

Don and Usagi were waiting patiently when they saw the bus with Rei inside. Don nodded and the two ran after it. They then jumped and latched on, prompting Don to activate the tracker. They closed their eyes to prevent dust and debris from getting inside. They then felt a magical sensation and opened their eyes when they saw the bus was stopped. They unlatched themselves and landed silently on the floor. They looked around and saw several people. When Don saw Jadeite, he knew that he was right.

"Looks like you were right," Usagi whispered, "but he hasn't said anything yet."

"We'll wait for him to attempt something before sending the signal." Don whispered. Usagi nodded as Jadeite started talking.

"A lowly shrine maiden running from a King," Jadeite said, "how dumb. I think I'll have some fun with you." Jadeite then ripped Rei's clothes off her, leaving nothing but her underwear. Usagi went to give the signal, but Don stopped her.

"Not yet." Don said. Rei then started to struggle, but Jadeite froze her hands in place. The ice melted because of Rei's spiritual powers and Jadeite grinned.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Jadeite said. Don nodded to Usagi and she sent the signal. Don and Usagi's radios went off, but Jadeite couldn't hear because of the earwigs they had on.

"Usagi," Minako said, "Don, transform now!" Ami, Minako, and Mamoru, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, then teleported in and interrupted Jadeite.

"Moon Prism Power," Usagi said, "Make Up!"

"Mercury Power," Ami said, "Make Up!"

"Venus Power," Minako said, "Make Up!"

"Nothing is True," Don said, "Everything is Permitted!" Don and the others then transformed, shocking Rei and Jadeite.

"How did you find this place?!" Jadeite asked.

"Police work," Don said, now dressed as Dymion was, "how else?" Jadeite ran at Don, but he countered with kick to the stomach. Rei then used her powers to summon a sword. However, Jadeite tried to attack her again. Minako jumped in and blocked the attack. That was when Rei saw Silver Millenium. Luna and Artemis then appeared and tossed a pen to Rei. Rei caught it and Minako looked at her.

"Rei," she said, "say the words 'Mars Power, Make Up!' Trust me!" Don nodded and Rei looked serious, raising the pen high.

"Mars Power," Rei said, "Make Up!" Rei then transformed and Jadeite looked on in horror. Don grinned.

'I knew it.' Don thought.

"Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit," Rei said, "Guardian of Fire. Sailor Mars! Stare into the flames, and be chastised!" Jadeite charged at her, but Don stopped him and looked in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jadeite asked.

"I go by many names," Don said, "but you can just call me Dymion." Don then glared and shoved Jadeite back before kicking him in the gut towards Minako.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako said. The chain wrapped around Jadeite and Rei glared.

"You who wander among the living," Rei said, holding up a seal, "I purge thee from existence!" The seal caught fire and Jadeite's eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't!" Jadeite said.

"Evil be exorcised!" Rei said, ready to throw the seal.

"Wait, wait, wait! PLEASE WAIT!" Jadeite yelled.

"AKURYO TAISAN!" Rei yelled, throwing the seal. Jadeite was engulfed in flames and disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

 _ **Location: NCIS Field Office, Juuban District**_

Don placed Rei's picture next to the words "SAILOR MARS" on the board and put his picture next to the word "DYMION" before putting the category "PERSONS OF INTEREST" on the board and placing the pictures of Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Beryl, and Metalia under the new category.

"So," Rei said, "you're searching for the Princess of the Moon and the Legendary Silver Crystal to seal away Queen Metalia for good so she doesn't take over the world, and you're using your status as NCIS agents to further your investigation into it while also keeping it a secret from the NCIS Director. Did I get that right?"

"Yup." Usagi said.

"This is where we live," Minako said, "eat, drink, sleep, train, and work."

"Think of it as an Assassin's Bureau," Don said, "but with more technology, better equipment, and with good plumbing."

"Alright," Rei said, sitting down, "what now?"

"Now," Ami said, "we get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I can agree with that." Rei said. They all then went to bed and fell asleep. Don almost had a nightmare again, but Minako helped him stay calm by holding him close. He wondered why she was in the same bed as him, but then he remembered the talk they had on the way to school.

* * *

 _ **Hours earlier...**_

Don was driving as Minako was still trying to process what was said.

"I still can't believe that Madara had a demon haunt you." She said.

"I can't believe it either," Don said, "but I'm not complaining."

"Just to make sure no other demons try to haunt you," Minako said, putting a hand on Don's arm, "I'll be sleeping by your side tonight."

* * *

 _ **Present time...**_

Don had thought she meant in a chair, but she meant ACTUALLY sleeping by his side. Don smiled and fell asleep again. This time, he dreamed of him and Minako being next to each other, just hanging out.


End file.
